Xophillyai Envoy-Past Catching Up to All
by Maria65
Summary: After the demise of Zaren's father, they throw a party...but it seems like the joy is cut short. Someone from Lua's past is after her and Zaren loses control of his body to the necromancy inside of him. In the end, it seems even Zaren's own past has caught up to him. Rated T for blood, Lua and Haka are not mine.


"Zaren," Cirsis said stopping him before he followed Lua out the door to the garden the transport was. "You and Lua are starting something, I can tell with this in mind, you have to know a way to make her forgive you in seconds if you tick her off, here." She held out a small cool box of desserts to him. "Lua loves eclairs, give her the box and whatever you did to make her mad will be forgiven instantly." "Thanks, I really hope I never make her mad though." He said as he took the box; Cirsis made a face. "Yeah, you really don't, off with you now." She waved bye, then headed off while Zaren went to catch up with Lua.

 **Back in Aura Kingdom**

They appeared back in the room they left in, looking around and seeing that nothing had been touched...looks like repairs would need to be made. Zaren sighed...this was NOT what he wanted to spending the evening doing. "I hate repairing stuff in this place." He moaned, running a hand down his face. Footsteps were heard approaching and Vulkhan reappeared, carrying some materials it seemed. "Zaren!" He exclaimed upon seeing his younger brother standing in the middle of the room, Lua beside him. "Thank Gaia, we were worried when you two suddenly vanished." Vulkhan said, walking over even as Leonus flew in, heading toward Lua and perching on her shoulder, rubbing against her cheek.

"Sorry if I worried you." Zaren said, giving a soft, apologetic smile to his brother; putting the box he was given in his pack, being careful when Muse placed a small shield around them. That would prevent them from getting crushed. "Don't worry about it…" Vulkhan trailed off as he looked over his shoulder. "though you do have some explaining to do to Sarah." He commented and Zaren gulped. "ZAREN!" A voice shouted and Zaren visibly paled as Sarah stormed in, arms crossed and face set in a frown. "S-sis!" Zaren said with a nervous chuckle and Vulkhan backed up. "You're on your own with her." He commented and Sarah gave him a small glare. "You have some explaining to do." She said with a growl and Zaren paled more. "W-what did I do t-this t-time?" He questioned when she gripped his arms.

She took a deep breath…"Where were you?!" She shouted and he gave a dumbfounded look...what? "You have any idea how worried sick I was?!" She exclaimed, letting go and putting her hands on her hips. "One minute I see Nela with our brother and this wonderful lady right here," She said, smiling kindly at Lua, "then the next minute I heard the small dragon say you're in trouble. As me, Vulkhan and Nela got out of the dungeon and ran here, the last thing I see is you and the girl disappearing!" She shouted and he flinched.

"Where in Gaia's name where you?!" She demanded, eyes full of worry and concern, some anger was noticed as he realized...he made her worry far more than was necessary. "Well...uh...y-you see…" Zaren stuttered, he had never seen his sister this angry...except when his father...had his way. "If I may?" Lua said loudly. "Zaren went with me to my home world that only I can enter and leave. After what your parasite of a father did, I needed healing. Badly." She explained. "As for what happened after...well…" She gave Zaren a pointed look, if he wanted them to know he would tell them, she could easily give them the body, it would look like the parasite had a heart attack, there was no way to prove he had been tortured; she was careful when healing him once everything was done.

"So…" Sarah's voice was hesitant...like she wasn't sure it was true. "He's dead...he's really, finally gone?" She questioned, eyes holding hope and Zaren smiled. "Yes...he's gone." He said and Sarah hugged him, before she hugged Lua. "Thank you for getting rid of him." She said, before moving away then smiled at Zaren. "It's been some time since I've actually seen you smile." She commented and Zaren chuckling, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, well," Zaren smiled brightly at Lua. "I've got Lua to thank for that." He said, soon folding his arms behind his head, leaning all his weight on one foot. Lua watched him and gave his chest a hard poke nearly knocking him over. "Do try not to do that dearie, it opens you up to finding out how the floor tastes." She purred in a teasing manner.

Zaren chuckled before standing straight and cupped her chin. "I'd rather see how you taste." He teased with a grin. Lua ignored the choking sounds she heard from the others in the room and lifted a brow at Zaren then surprised him by pinching his nose, pulling him forward then pushed back. That would make his nose sore for awhile. "I do recall saying I've never given a BJ dearie, I sorely hope that wasn't a subtle way to one day ask for such." She chirped, not the least bit sorry about his nose. Zaren rubbed his nose, giving a small pout before he gave a chuckle; he was flirting but that probably wasn't the best thing to say. After all...he's never been with anyone before.

"Sorry about that." He responded, before Muse appeared, looking rather displeased. "Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" She growled out and Zaren groaned, rubbing his head. 'Not again…' He thought, knowing she was jealous. "Boyfriend?" Sarah and Vulkhan questioned, both tilting their head, even Lenous did as Nela gasped in excitement. Lua made a face. "I don't think we count as boyfriend and girlfriend until at least the first date and Muse," Lua hissed the name. "Did you not hear what he said?" Lua questioned with a frown. "I know humor, teasing and flirting from Zaren. If anyone but him had said that to me, I would have started helping the man learn just how many bones the human body has and he wouldn't have enjoyed it." She snapped.

Lua got it, Muse liked Zaren but the number of times Lua put up with this kind of crap got on her nerves. Muse opened her mouth, ready to retort when Zaren interrupted her. "Muse, stop it!" He snapped out at her, glaring at her and Muse flinched. "Z-Zaren?" She questioned, a little disheartened and Zaren took a few steps forward, blocking Muse's vision of Lua. "If you have a problem with someone, don't take it out on Lua; she did nothing wrong!" He snapped out. "Me and Lua are together, nothing you say or do will change that so you need to accept it!" He stated, crossing his arms and Muse hung her head sadly, shuffling her feet. She hadn't meant to make him so angry. "I know how you feel," He said with a sigh, looking away as she looked up. "but I see you like a sister Muse." He stated, breaking her heart.

"I know you want more...but I'm sorry, that's not how I see things between us." He said and she nodded before he dismissed her. "I lost my cool there…" Lua said, a little shocked at her words. That almost never happened, though considering what had happened before; could anyone really blame her for losing control a little? "So," She looked to Zaren and his siblings. "I don't suppose you want the parasite's body?" She asked them. "Leave it wherever it is to rot." Sarah commented duly, giving a flat look before she suddenly smirked. "But Zaren, you're dating now?" She said and Zaren looked at her worried. "I don't like that look on your face." He said and she clapped gleefully. "Well, don't worry okay, nothing too big!" She said with a finger to her lips. "But I believe we still have a celebration to throw!" She said and Zaren backed up a little. "For dating?" He questioned yet she shook her head.

"Not just that silly!" She said and Zaren knew his sister was going to go overboard...even though she just said she wouldn't. "Our father is gone, unable to ruin our lives so we need to celebrate, throw a party, get together with friends and our REAL family. Time to party!" She cheered before walking over and dragging Vulkhan with her. "We'll take care of the decoration, you two lovebirds spend some time together!" She called back and Zaren flushed. "Why does she always go overboard with everything?" He wondered, rubbing the back of his neck. Lua cocked her head. "Now that your father is gone, who will tend to this place?" She gestured around them.

"Also there is finances to think about and everything owned…" Lua mused as she thought aloud. "A party isn't a bad idea but those things among much more need to be discussed." She said and Zaren smiled, he understood. "The estate belongs to Sarah now," He said, motioning for Lua to follow him out of the room, "seeing as she's the oldest, she gets everything that belonged to mother and father. Not to mention, her fiance was suppose to come here and ask for our monstrous father if he could have her hand in marriage." He said, as they headed down the hall to the secret room.

"Father had been trying to put it off, for in the will, it stated: 'The moment the eldest gets married, the estate and all of its belongings will go to the eldest.'. AKA, everything in this estate now belongs to Sarah and her fiance." He explained, opening the door and letting Lua go in first. "M'Lady." He teased with a smile, giving a small bow. She patted his head, amused and tugged his sleeve. "You do know I have no idea where I am going, so you better start leading Sir Zaren. We have a party to get to because I doubt your sister was kidding about that." She said and Zaren paled as he started thinking about what his sister would do if he was late. He looked at their clothes, seeing a few tears and sighed. "I'd better call Nela." He said with a flat tone as Lua giggled.

 **Party:** Night had fallen and the party was in full swing, friends and family alike were there, gathered and getting to know one another. Sadly, Queen Maria and her family had been unable to make it but in her place she had sent Incediana and Alucard...something Zaren was worried about and he constantly was seen telling Incediana to NOT BREAK ANYTHING.

"Looks lively here." Sarah said, an unfamiliar man beside her as she made her way to Lua. The man was rather handsome, tan with lively green eyes that had a slight tint of brown to them, unruly brown hair and wearing clothes that noble's wore...though if one say him outside his own mansion, they'd say he wasn't a noble at all. "People can certainly throw a party here." Lua mused as she licked some cream from a tart off her finger tips. Her eyes shot to Alucard who was never far from Incediana, he felt different than the other Eidolons. She left her seat and approached him. "Hello, can we talk?" She asked him. Alucard looked at her and nodded, reluctantly leaving Incediana's side as her and Zaren bickered about something or another.

Once they were far enough away, also able for Alucard to still see Incediana, he looked at Lua. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" He asked, tilting his head a little confused. His horns glimmered a little as the lights danced and his wings twitched as he let his feet touch the ground. "What are you?" She asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. "You don't really feel like an Eidolon and you hold yourself different, yes I can tell. Living for thousands of years teaches one to notice things about others." She wasn't demanding answers, really she was just curious about him. Alucard hummed, wondering how to best explain this. "So, you have also lived for thousands of years." He mused enough for her to hear but not anyone else. "I guess you could say...I'm not exactly an Eidolon." He said, folding his arms and leaning back, letting his wings lift him once more. "My race is known as World Walker's, we travel different dimensions when we wish and where we live, only the strongest can survive." He explained, looking over at Incediana.

"Like others of my kind, I travelled to this dimension in hopes of just having an adventure...then...I meet a certain someone millennia ago." He said, glancing back at Lua. "They taught me the true meaning of living and the boy even said we'd travel together one day, yet we never got the chance. He died when he was still young." Alucard said, before sighing. "You could say I've stayed here in Terra to find that boy's reincarnation," He said, before smiling. "I always found the reincarnation, though sometimes I was late, sometimes right as they were born...other times…" He looked over at Incediana, smiling fondly.

"At the perfect time, when they awaken." He said, before shaking his head softly. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear all that." He said with a chuckle, looking back at Lua. She smiled at him. "World Walker huh...I'm something of the sort as well. I live in a hidden world called Xophillyai, there is a method used that can go to the others worlds. I control who comes and goes, took a while to get that spell down…" She muttered with a wince. She hadn't expected the backlash she got when the spell was cast incorrectly. "Have you ever heard of my world?" She questioned.

Alucard hummed...it did sound familiar; he might have been there when he was younger. "It does sound familiar." He mumbled, before rubbing his chin. "Is the race able to live for thousands of years and only a certain type of blade can kill them? A race mostly consisted of females, male birth's are rare?" He questioned, trying to see if the information was right...if so...then he had been there. Lua grinned. "We don't just live thousands of years, we can keep going forever. Most don't though, it can be hard to keep busy which is why I go to other worlds. But by all you said, yes, you are correct...how did you know all that?" She questioned.

"I believe I've been there once before." Alucard said as he tried to remember everything that happened. "I appeared there by accident after I left Terra when Incinder died, one of the reincarnation I had found. I was forced back home by the demon when she was killed and, as I couldn't remember which portal I entered to get back to Terra, I just randomly starting using Doomsday." Alucard said, looking to his sword. "I used the sword to cut portals and started travelling, trying to find Terra." He said, before looking at her. "I stayed in Xophillyai for a while, though only for about a month...in which I learned everything I needed to know." He said, before giving a smile. "The King was quite nice, offered me to stay in the castle until I recovered enough strength to travel again." He said, looking sheepish. "Using Doomsday back then, I was a lot younger than I am now, so wielding the sword back then and using its powers took a lot of energy out of me." He said with a shrug.

Lua blinked rapidly. "You...you knew my grandfather?" She clutched her hands to her chest in shock but also joy. Lua had never met her grandfather, while she hated the sword he made, she knew it needed to be created. Her grandfather knowing Alucard would explain why Aura Kingdom was in the warping system. "Most likely, he was extremely nice, the little boy running around though wanted to know EVERYTHING about me, though I was happy to entertain him." He said, before chuckling. "The man actually wanted to see Terra, so...after I found Terra, I went back and brought him with me...though he did say we should use a device of some sort." Alucard replied with a flat look.

"I had never seen such a thing before." He mumbled, rubbing his neck. "I felt so weird afterward." He said, his wings twitching as he remembered the feeling from the device used. Lua nodded in understanding. She was about to ask him some things he may know about her grandfather when a loud blaring ringing sounded from her, making Lua jump and nearly fall over, she would have it Alucard hadn't caught her. "Thank you." She said quickly as he helped to right her, she flicked up a screen but didn't get a chance to ask anything.

 _"FUCKING HELL LUA; WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK YOUR MESSAGES!?"_ Lua jolted in shock at the yell and by the silence in the room she knew everyone else had heard that too. "Messages? What- Oh shit!" She slapped her forehead, recalling her powers warming when she got a message, she never remembered to check it after everything was done. "I'm sorry about that, a lot happened." The purple haired woman on the screen sighed. _"I'm sorry too but this is really bad, Haka got out."_ The temperature in the room dropped...ice and frost began to flow everywhere. Lua's face was caught in fear and horror.

Zaren came over, noticing Lua's distress even as Leonus and Muse tried to stop the frost and warm the place back up. "What's wrong?" Zaren asked her, slowing leading her out of the room, toward the secret room as Sarah tried to get everyone to enjoy the evening again. Once they were in the secret room, the door glowed as it prevented her power from leaving the room yet the room completely froze over. "Lua, is everything okay?" He asked, cupping her face and trying to get her attention. He let the warmth he knew he had cover her, trying to calm her down as his powers as an Envoy seemed to amplify due to his concern; doing his best to comfort her as he wrapped his arms around her. She shook her head mutely unable to speak just yet.

 _'No, no...stop…'_ She thought weakly as her powers reacted to her emotions. The ice got colder, making the room into a meat locker, something that wasn't safe for Zaren but she couldn't pull the power back because her emotions were going haywire. Zaren winced at the dropping temperature before he felt warmth fill him from Muse's power. "Lua, please…" He began, hating that he was begging. "can you hear me?" He asked, kissing her forehead as he tried to comfort her in some way. "Y-y-y-yes…" She stuttered, having to grip his shoulders as she was having a hard time standing now. Leonus flew around them not sure what to do, he could feel her trying to suppress her powers and failing.

"Take a deep breath, listen to me and try to calm yourself." He said softly, gently speaking to her as he let his powers as an Envoy converge on her once more, warming her and sending soothing comfort to her. He slowly brought them to the couch, and Leonus used his powers to make it warm as Zaren and Lua sat down, the couch warming instantly from Zaren's bond with Muse. Lua nodded, looking at Zaren intently trying to distract herself, if she lost focus on what was upsetting her, her power would calm and through that, her emotions. Zaren continued to stroke her cheek, keeping one arm around her waist as he spoke to her softly, saying anything and everything that came to mind to try and distract her. He hoped she'd be okay, she's never been like this before and he only prayed she'd be okay.

It took a few minutes but the ice in the room slowly drifted away, merely becoming like a chilling wind, then was gone. Lua panted and hugged Zaren shaking a little. "Sorry…" She whispered brokenly. "It's okay," Zaren responded, stroking her hair softly, keeping one arm around her waist now. "Take your time and if you wish, you can tell me what happened. We're in this together Lua, don't forget that." He said softly, kissing her forehead and letting him comfort her. She nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Do you remember," She started. "when I told you I had to either kill or lock up my people because they hated that I changed the law?" She asked him, keeping her arms around Zaren, he was grounding her right now. If she let him go, she may fall apart.

Zaren nodded, letting her say what she needed as he continued to stroke her hair, hoping it was comforting her. "I had a friend who was helping me take care of everything...her name is Haka." Lua shut her eyes tightly in pain. "I never could have guessed that...that she was one of my people that needed to be locked away." She pulled back a little to look at Zaren, tears in her eyes. "Males are uncommon for my people...she had...he was only thirteen…" She broke off with a choked sob, shaking harder. "She ended up killing him...be-because he was going to tell me what Haka did...I knew anyway due to spell I used...I didn't want to believe it." Her words ended with a slight keening sound.

Zaren felt anger building in him but pushed it aside so he could focus on Lua, never stopping his ministrations. "Remember, deep breaths and go slowly, I'm here for you; remember that." He said softly, leaning his forehead against hers. Lua swallowed hard and nodded. "She didn't regret it Zaren not at all, I wanted to give her a chance though and locked her away instead of killing her but if she broke my seals I have no doubts she's going to go after someone-" The ringing back again.

The screen had turned off when she lost it. Lua flicked the screen on still holding onto Zaren. _"Lady Lua...I'm sorry I should have told you to brace yourself."_ Lua sighed. "Maybe but now it doesn't matter." The woman sighed. _"I guess not…"_ She gave them both a concerned look. _"Zaren...it is Zaren right?"_ The woman on the screen asked uncertain, she had heard about him but never talked to him. "Yes." He replied softly, tilting his head a little. _"Haka followed you two, she's there somewhere. I don't know how but she broke Lady Lua's spell to use the warp. Zaren, Haka is going to go after you to hurt Lua, you two need to go someplace safe. Haka doesn't understand the place you two are in now. If a fight happens, Lady Lua would win hands down, if you two came back to Xophillyai not only would the fight have chances of Lady Lua losing but she may not follow you back here and would go after people you know Zaren and I doubt she would let them walk away from what she did to them."_ The woman explained.

"SHIT!" Lua yelled, anger and worry for Zaren thrumming through her. Zaren narrowed his eyes, looking to the ground...if she was here...Maria would know. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him, no one could enter Aura Kingdom unless they were an Envoy or had permission from Maria. It was currently the safest place in his mind. Without permission, no one could enter and even upon being threatened the barrier around Aura Kingdom protected anyone and everyone within. Eidolon's and Envoy's alike wouldn't be able to grant anyone permission unless it was one of Maria's Eidolon's. In a battle against an intruder, the Envoy and Eidolon would automatically fight if the intruder proved to be a threat.

"We need to get to Aura Kingdom, it's safe there." He said as he slowly stood, picking Lua up bridal-style and heading toward the door. "It's the only place that's protected by the Cube of Gaia, I can instantly transport us there as we work out a plan." Zaren said, before kissing Lua's forehead again. "It'll be okay, we'll figure something out; we always do." He said softly, trying to comfort her as he grabbed a scroll from his pack. "Muse!" He shouted, calling for his Eidolon, who appeared instantly, concern in her eyes. "Leave a letter telling Vulkhan and Sarah that we left for Aura Kingdom. Leonus, head to Aura Kingdom and let Maria know we're coming." He said and both Eidolon's disappeared. "Everything will be okay Lua, you'll see...I promise it." He said, kissing her cheek as he used the scroll to transport them to Aura Kingdom, the runes disappearing as they left the estate.

 **Aura Kingdom:** Lua was casting out her senses as far as she could making certain if she sensed Haka, the woman would be caught quickly, so far nothing; even Maria and the others hadn't noticed anything yet. Haka had to be hiding, waiting for something and then she would come forward. She shook her head and snuggled into Zaren's side, she had to keep him safe from Haka she had to. Zaren was in his room in the castle, keeping Lua close by his side as he looked outside, trying to see anything past the barrier. Really the room now belonged to him and Lua but it had yet to actually have anything aside from the one bed, the couch and the wardrobe and closet.

Suddenly, Muse appeared and gently came up to the bed; her once happy demeanor had been replaced with one of protectiveness and determination. "Maria still can't seem to sense this Haka woman." She said before sitting down at the foot of the bed. "She's gathering some other Envoy's and plans to send them out." She commented, before looking at Lua. "Can you tell us what Haka looks like?" Muse asked Lua softly, knowing she was scared. Lua nodded. "I can do better." She flicked her wrist called up a screen that displayed a woman. She had slightly long silver hair and light teal eyes. She wore a black and white choker and a red sleeveless dress. "That's her." Lua said coldly, before looking away and Zaren glared at the screen, tightening his protective grip around Lua a little. "I won't let her hurt anyone; not Muse, not Maria, not me and definitely not you." He commented, red eyes dark and a slight glow around his eyes.

Muse nodded, agreeing with him before tensing; Zaren tensed as well, their eyes wide before they saw the shield shake and ripple. "Someone just attacked the barrier." Muse commented, looking at the shield with wide eyes before before it rippled again and seemed to shake. "Who would be idiotic enough to attack us now?!" Zaren demanded, standing up and heading over to the window, looking outside. Through the blue shield around Aura Kingdom, it was nigh-on-impossible to see through it, yet Zaren swore he saw someone. "Lua...is that Haka?" Zaren asked, not recognizing the person. Lua was quickly at his side, her gold eyes narrowed seeing the distant figure far better than Zaren. "That is indeed her, she appears to be testing the barrier." Lua didn't recall Haka being great at busting barriers, but who knew what she could do.

Zaren hummed, trying to think of something when he remembered what happened when Lua encountered necromancy. If Xophillyai were weak, was Haka weak as well? "Is Haka weak to necromancy and dark magic?" Zaren asked Lua, red eyes narrowed murderously at Haka. Lua blinked. "Erm no...I was only weak to it due to my wound. Haka never left home and fought anywhere, so I have no idea what weaknesses she may have." Lua replied staring at the still figure. What would Haka do if she couldn't destroy the barrier?

Zaren hummed, his idea of asking Faust, a knight of Pandemonium, for help with his necromantic abilities; which also meant the Envoy, Valkaria, was out of the question. "We have time, the barrier is indestructible, so we can form a plan." Zaren said, right as the door was knocked on. "Zaren," A female's voice sounded outside the door. "it's me, Maria. May I come in?" She asked and Muse opened the door as Zaren nodded. Maria was standing there ready, swords strapped to her sides and her blue, mirror assassin's armor shimmered like the Cube of Gaia.

"I have a small question Lua," Maria asked, tilting her head a little bit. "do you know of a way to kill Haka? Any information would be useful currently." Maria said as the barrier was attacked again and Maria growled. Her gold eyes turned turned blue and they heard an explosion outside the barrier and Zaren gasped, looking outside. Another beam of pure blue energy shot out and hit where Haka was standing, a direct hit yet it didn't seem to do much; though they couldn't tell with the distance.

Lua shuddered and closed her eyes in disgust. "There is a way to kill my kind...my grandfather, the first of the Xophillyai crafted a blade. He used necromancers, soul magic and used blood from an unwilling person to craft this blade that kills our kind, one cut and that's it." She lowered her head. "I hate the blade as it's made with every kind of sick power that should be, however I know it's needed." She lifted her head to look at Maria. "It is the only blade that can kill her, while its back in my home I can summon it to me...and I can use it to kill her." Lua said softly. Haka had been her friend once, the thought of killing her wasn't appealing but it didn't seem there was another option.

Maria hummed, sensing her distress and sighed, closing her eyes as she thought of something. "Can anyone else...wield the blade?" Maria questioned, curious. If using the blade displeased her, and if Lua wasn't careful, then maybe someone else should use it. "Um in theory yes…" Lua paused. "I'm not certain, only the Power Filled and my people have used it, no else has tried. I'd rather we not test right now in case Haka manages to grab someone." She shook her head. "I may not like the idea of using the blade but I have before, I can do so again." She didn't have to like wielding the blade, she merely had to use it.

Maria sighed, it was the duty of a Queen she guessed, she knew how it was and Maria turned around before heaving another heavy sigh. "If it comes down to it Lua," Maria said, before turning to look at Lua, "you hand the blade to me if you can't do it. I will be outside the castle waiting." Maria said when Zaren spoke. "Maria, you plan to fight?" He questioned, eyes wide with horror; he had seen the last time Maria had been angry enough to use the Cube. They had to completely rebuild several cities after Maria was through; the demon had been hard to catch but when Maria did...Zaren shuddered, he only hoped Maria wouldn't use the Cube like that again.

"A Queen's duty is to protect her people," Maria said, looking back at him. "as such, she must put the people's needs before her own, think about them and ignore her own wants and needs." She commented, before turning away and walking off. "Such is the task our crowns bare." She said before disappearing down the stairs. Zaren sighed, before looking at Lua, eyes holding concern. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked, concerned about Lua. "I don't believe I have a choice Zaren." She replied grimly. "Honestly, I think I should have killed her back then. However I cannot go back and change things now-"

There was a slight shift in the air that they both felt. "Zaren…" Lua's tone went wary. "I'm not letting you deal with this on your own Lua," Zaren began, gaze firm and protective, "I don't care what happens, we're in this together." He commented, getting his sword ready. "Ready whenever you are." He said simply, looking at her with a protective glint in his eyes. "I don't doubt your skills or anything Zaren but I am not her target, you are-" There was another shift in the air, Lua gasped and reached for Zaren, his name on her lips but never made it past.

A silver murky portal showed behind Zaren, a hand came through took hold of Zaren's shoulder and yanked him back. "Well, well Lua has good taste in men." Haka grinned at the human, she quickly push against a tree. She never understood Lua's care for the humans in any world she went too, they were so weak and punny. Not to mention small. Hell, this man here didn't even reach above her chest and Lua was taller than her! "Rather pretty for a man aren't you?" She mused, idly tossing a needle trap around the small girl that follow him through to portal. Some Eidelon thing? No, that wasn't the right word...it didn't matter, the trap would follow it no matter where it went and if it got in her way...well, the needle trap wasn't pleasant. She didn't have to use a spell on the man, no strength he had could over power her, the Xophillyai were a step away from the Power Filled for a reason after all.

Zaren glared at her, before giving a unpleasant grin. "Pretty, eh?" He commented, before giving a dark chuckle, allowing the darkness from his wound take control. "Muse." He commented and snapped his fingers, she was dismissed and disappeared, unable to overpower his command. "Looks aren't all that matter lady." He said, black lines formed and covered the left side of his face, the whites of his eyes turned black as he allowed the necromantic energy from his wound consume him for the moment. "You may not be weak to necromancy," He began, his voice darker and laced with murder. "that doesn't mean I can't try though." He said, eyes wide when a large sword suddenly dropped from the sky toward Haka, the blade glowing black and red.

The Xophillyai blinked in shock, barely avoiding the blade, she growled a hand locking around Zaren's throat pushing him hard against a tree. "Lua isn't the only one who can pull power away from someone!" She drained out the dark power in a rush and drained a good deal of his more natural power and tossed it all to the ground causing it to go black and become corrupt. "Much better," She purred when he slacked slightly from the sudden drop of power. Haka frowned however when she noticed her seductress powers weren't effecting him. "How is this not working? Oh well, you don't have to enjoy anything." Some of the bark from the tree moved capturing Zaren's arms, Haka released his throat. "Better, now if you behave I may try to make this good for you." She purred, lowering slightly to kiss the right side of his neck.

Zaren's eyes widened as the image of his father came to his mind and he jerked back, his wound acting up; she may have drained the power but that didn't mean the demon couldn't send more power to him. The demonic energy surged up again, once again changing him and a blast of dark energy was sent hurtling at her from within him, something he couldn't control. As it hit, Zaren cried out in pain, the demonic energy scorching through his body and thus hurting him. 'Damned demon is trying to control me.' He thought, panting as he tried to regain control of his body, feeling his mind go blank from the pain.

"Don't...you ever...get near me again." He commented, glaring at her as he lifted his eyes to her, demonic energy sparking around him as his anger heightened. Instead of angry at being pushed away, Haka was amused. "Hmmm, I'm not the only one after you it seems." She laughed. "Maybe your little friend would be up for sharing." Haka managed two steps closer to him, then a large collection of rocks appeared at her side in the form of a fist and punched her, sending her a few feet away and into the ground.

"Zaren!" Lua cried wrapping her arms around him trying to suppress the dark power and shield him. Shielding however wasn't a her strong point. Suddenly a blue beam hit Haka where she was as a woman appeared above Lua and Zaren, landing before them before she looked over at them and thrust a hand out. The tree released him and Maria ran over, quickly grabbing him by the head and forcing her power unto him, making the demon release him and making him gasp in shock. "You know better dammit!" Maria scolded him, she didn't care if he did it to protect himself, or protect someone else, the demon was still alive and still out there!

"I-I'm sorry." Zaren gasped out, trying to regain his breath. Maria turned toward where Haka was and looked at Lua. "Don't hesitate to give me the blade if you need to." Maria said before she summoned Saari, Quelkulan and Sachi, all whom glowed blue with Maria as she charged Haka, her speed tripled by her connection to the Cube of Gaia. Maria appeared above Haka, eyes still glowing blue before she spun vertically yet Haka rolled away but Maria was quicker; striking with a speed even Haka had never seen before.

When Haka went to grab her, Maria jumped out even as Quelkulan sped over, wrapping his body around Haka, trapping her even as Saari struck as the miasmic serpent made a gap for her to stab her sword through. Haka growled in pain before Quelkulan struck with his fangs, his bite piercing her shoulder and injecting venom into her. Haka cried out before disappearing and appearing behind Maria, kicking her yet Maria quickly regained her footing and struck, Haka formed a blade of magic and blocked Maria's attack, grunting in strain.

Maria glanced at the sword, raising a brow at the way the sword looked...this wasn't what she was expecting. She kicked Haka back, making the woman grunt and Maria soon realized...this woman has never fought anything! Using this to her advantage, Maria charged forward again, locking Haka in ice from Sachi's staff and used **Whirling Dance** , spinning faster than normal for most duelists. When Haka staggered back as the ice broke, Maria jumped backward, her three Eidolon's joining her and Maria put her swords away, thrusting her hands forward and the Cube of Gaia appeared above her, beginning to spin rapidly and glowing brighter than normal.

"Cube of Gaia, heed my command!" She shouted, blue lines slowly forming on Maria and wrapping around her body. "This woman, full of corruption and ill intentions has dared to harm our precious lands, our precious world!" She shouted, even as blue chains came up and wrapped around Haka, locking her in place once more. "She would dare to hurt those whom you protect and have chosen, dare to harm those would wish to spread your light!" She commanded and several white beams came from around Terra, connecting themselves to the Cube as Eidolon's everywhere gave Maria power. "Extinguish this black flame!" She shouted, thrust a hand forward.

As she did, several large wide arcs headed toward Haka, slamming into her and bringing her to the ground, having stunned her and causing heavy damage...but she wasn't dead yet, thus making Maria growl. "Now Lua, would be a good time to use the blade." Maria said, looking over at Lua. "Should I...or you?" Maria asked her, eyes still blue as she pulsed with power. "I should, stay put and relax." Lua tapped Zaren's nose lightly, having him sit on the ground. She frowned at Haka who was on the ground, quickly healing and regenerating, Maria hadn't expected it seems and could only blink. "This is why only the blade my grandfather crafted can kill my people, we can recover from any would." Lua walked near Haka as the other woman got up, glaring at her.

"Why do you lower your height to match these humans?" Haka hissed gripping her power created sword. "We are above them!" She shouted. Lua sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead. "Not only are you disgusting, but you have a superiority complex?" Her golden eyes flashed as she spat. "I suppose I never noticed it because I didn't wish to, because looking back it's all quite clear to me." Lua allowed her height to return to normal standing two heads taller than Haka and, more than certainly, over towering Maria and Zaren. Lua held out her hand, something disgustingly inky black and bubbling formed around her hand, then a horrid dark, indescribable, thin long blade was held in her hand.

"Haka Ninin, the punishment for your crimes is death as it should have been many years ago. I, Lua Lighten shall send you to your final judgment before heaven." Lua's face was a mask of a royal, her clothes had changed to that of what she wore in court. Her outfit was now a large red coat, with gold accents and gold trimming, with a line of gold down the middle. Black pants were seen as was a pair of black boots with gold trimming as well; all in all, she looked very much like the Queen she was.

Haka glared at her, flicking the sword about, before banishing it. "Come on then your majesty, let's see you try to make a wound with that cursed blade." Haka knew she had no hope of blocking the blade with her nonexistent battle skills, she would be avoiding it and trying to trip up her old friend. Perhaps she could even get the sword and kill Lua, that would be tricky but she could try. Once Lua was gone there would be no one to stop her. It was nearly impossible for the human eyes to follow the deadly dance both Xophillyai were performing. Haka may lack battle skills but she was rather good at dodging. Lua also appeared very capable of wielding a sword as she switched styles she used while pursuing Haka.

Lua quickly knew she wasn't going to get anywhere like this, using the Elemental Spirit Master amulet she called the power of one. Lua sent a kick into Haka's chest, not only did it connect but a foot of wind smack into her as well. Haka hit the ground hard, quickly forcing her herself up on her knees she froze; finding Lua standing before her and flinched, feeling the small cut on her cheek from the blade. "Ha...ha…" Haka grabbed Lua's sleeve so she wouldn't fall over. "Got me huh...feel better knowing I'll never get the pretty boy now?" Lua gazed at Haka her royal mask still in place. "I am not pleased I had to do this Haka. Do not think otherwise." Haka snorted. "Stop acting like a queen Lua. You and I both know that isn't really you, you are a warrior nothing else." She hissed sharply.

Lua broke her mask for a moment to lift a brow. "If I'm no queen then why do you kneel before me?" Haka laughed weakly. "Movie ref? Right now? Ah well...not like...it matters…" Haka fell over onto her side, she took a couple more breaths before she went still. Lua sighed heavily, lowering her height once more and switched her clothing back to the armor Zaren got for her. She looked at the dark blade in her hand then sent it back home. She looked over to Zaren and Maria. "It's done." She stated her tone hollow. Zaren got up, slowly going over to her before hugging her, knowing she needed the comfort currently. Maria sighed, lowering the barrier and sending the two back into the castle, before looking at the remains and sighed. She walked over before using the Cube to set the body aflame, best to give her a proper death, she guessed before she also reappeared back inside Aura Kingdom, the shield raising once more.

Zaren sat down on the bed with Lua, arms wrapped around her waist as one rubbed her back, staying silent and letting her collect her thoughts. She needed time and she would let him know when she was ready and when she needed space. "I haven't had to do that for some time…" Lua muttered sadly. "Haka is the first of my people I have had to kill for many years." She pressed her face into Zaren's shoulder. "Sorry it took me so long to reach you, her portal shocked me. She was only able to do that because of me sadly." Lua hated loopholes, more so when they got used against her.

Zaren nuzzled her head gently, hand rubbing reassuring circles on her back. "Don't be sorry, none of us could have expected it, there's no need to beat yourself up over it." He commented, kissing her temple and trying to soothe her. "I'm fine, we'll be okay and get through this; we have each other and that's all that matters Lua. No need to apologize." He reassured, before hugging her tightly; she had nothing to be sorry for in his eyes, they were both alright and that's all that mattered to him. "Hmm." Lua snuggled into him, more than happy to just stay here for a while, he was rather warm and she was sleepy after all that. Perhaps a nap was in order. She let herself drift off.

Zaren heard her breathing even out and smiled, before the door opened and he looked up, seeing a stern Andre and he sighed, he knew what was coming. "Maria wishes to see me?" He asked and Andre nodded, sighing heavily. "Yes Zaren, you know why as well." He commented and Zaren frowned, looking down at Lua. "Can it wait, please?" He questioned and Andre looked at Lua as well, before sighing; damn him and his softness. "Alright, I'll pass the message onto Maria but you know it's up to the Queen in the end." He said and left as Zaren nodded. Zaren positioned themselves to be leaning against the pillow, letting Lua sleep against him as he looked outside, seeing the slowly setting sun and sighed, rubbing her head before kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep Lua, I'll be here when wake." He commented, grabbing the covers and pulling them over them, falling asleep as well.

[Aura Kingdom Throne Room]

Maria paced back and forth, waiting for Andre and Zaren to show...yet when only the Commander showed up, she rose a brow. "What of Zaren?" Maria questioned, tone curious and firm...she was not happy. Andre bowed, showing his respect, before standing once more. "He said he shall see you in the morning, for now, he wishes to be with Lua." He said and Maria hummed, rubbing her chin. "I see...I understand, you may get some rest Andre, thank you." Maria said, tilting her head gratefully to him and Andre nodded, leaving. Maria sighed once he left and snapped her fingers, Muse appearing, bound by red chains as she had been dismissed by the demonic energy from Zaren. Maria frowned, seeing her condition and the Cube of Gaia glowed blue, before the red chains disappeared and Muse stumbled a little bit.

"Queen Maria?" Muse questioned, looking at Maria with worried eyes...she recognized that look. The emotionless mask Maria wore, the face of completely and utter neutrality always scared Envoy's and Eidolon's alike. "You know what comes next Muse." Maria said as she stood, staff disappearing as she walked toward Muse, blue chains appearing and wrapping around her, bringing her to the ground. "Q-Queen Maria?" Muse asked in fear, tears appearing in her eyes as Maria placed her hands on the sides of Muse's head, face showing no hint of regret. "You knew this would happen...with him letting the demonic energy take hold." Maria said, before Muse was shocked by the power of the Cube, making her scream in pain.

Maria barely flinched or winced at her screams...before Muse's eyes shot open wide and she felt something inside her snap...as did Zaren but as he was unconscious, he felt nothing. Muse gasped and fell forward, catching herself on her hands as the chains disappeared, panting for breath as she felt the treasured bond snap. "M-Maria...why do this again?" She cried out, curling into a ball and sobbing. Maria merely stood before her, staring at her before turning around, looking away from the Eidolon that cried at her feet. "Breaking the bond is the only way to prevent you and Zaren from both being corrupted." She commented and Muse gasped, looking up with wide eyes. "Isolation again?!" She screeched and Maria looked at her, golden eyes harsh with no remorse in her eyes. "Yes Muse, again." She hissed out through her teeth, making Muse flinch.

"I have warned Zaren about letting the demonic powers take hold," Maria began, turning toward Muse with a frown. "I have told him the consequences of what will happen should he let it take hold!" She shouted, slamming her foot and electricity shot everywhere, making Muse screech in shock. "You know as well as I do that Argus is still out there, waiting for when Zaren gives himself over to the demon!" She shouted, eyes turning blue with rage. "The more Zaren lets the necromantic, demonic powers take hold, the more likely he is to completely lose himself to Argus and I will not let that happen!" She shouted, the Cube spun and a beam hit the area beside Muse, warning her to not interfere. "I am a Queen, first a foremost Muse, Zaren is a friend and the needs of the people go before my own, they are important and I will protect them at all costs." She said, before turning around and dismissing Muse.

Only when Muse was gone, did Maria let her tears fall. "I will protect them...from even an Envoy." She said softly, closing her eyes and retiring for the night.


End file.
